inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Wolves 1st Company
The 1st Company consists of the veterans of the Astral Wolves, having gained the epithet as "Knights of Ghraca" and led by the former Centurion of the Onyx Guard honour-guard, First-Captain Heran Vespillo. Throughout the Astral Wolves long and illustrious history, the 1st Company has always accompanied the Chapter Master, even in treachery sadly, for a stain forever marks the "Knights" honour, due that First-Captain Gnaeus Imbrex followed Chapter Master Kaeso Anteus into heresy. Ever since, however, the 1st Company have strained themselves to utmost perfection, always seeking to further better themselves against the xenos and daemons. The 1st Company is an ornate and refined blade, in the hands of the Chapter Master. Company History "We must learn to keep our anger at bay, for only through that, can we best our greatest enemies" - First-Captain Heran Vespillo The 1st Company envisions that which all Astral Wolves aspire to become. Staunch, loyal, wise and tempered. The "Knights" act as a second honour-guard to the Chapter Master, for the Onyx Guard are only few, but the enemies of Man many. The 1st Company has a long roll of victories, and the remembrancers of the Astral Wolves or the Chaplains can always recall victories such as the First War for Armageddon, where First-Captain Athas and Captain Galanos of the 3rd Company, laid waste to a large contingent of the Gorewolves warband, or the Cleansing of the Lord of Ultima where Athas alongside Marshal Borqe Lycax of the Templars eradicated a genestealer host, despite Lycax valiant sacrifice. Lately, First-Captain Arcavian also accompanied Captain Eugelon and the 5th Company to discover the fate of the Purifiers chapter, only to be led into an ambush by those they once called brothers. Following the Battle for Ghraca, many warriors of the Astral Wolves were elevated to veteran status, and the command echelons found themselves in a dire situation. Even though many of these veterans were transferred to other companies as sergeants or in command squads, many more were still vacant. Although some of these many battle-brothers chose to take up their Vigil with the Deathwatch, the Veterans were forced to take up positions as ordinary battle-brothers and spread out across the chapter in various companies. Squads of the Knights of Ghraca Command Squad Torquil: First-Captain Vespillo's own honour-guard is led by Veteran-Sergeant Ghracchus Torquil. Terminator Squad Etocles: The First Squad is led by First-Sergeant Meneon Etocles. Terminator Squad Galleo: The Second Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Nepius Galleo. Terminator Squad Fabian: The Third Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Victor Fabian. Terminator Assault Squad Scato: The Fourth Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Colias Scato. Terminator Assault Squad Apolloneus: The Fifth Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Falx Apolloneus. Terminator Assault Squad Ziomedes: The Sixth Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Paetus Ziomedes. Vanguard Veteran Squad Barbatao: The Seventh Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Gryllus Barbatao. Sternguard Veteran Squad Alexius: The Eight Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Ghoreon Alexius. Sternguard Veteran Squad Iddieon: The Ninth Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Julius Iddieon. Sternguard Veteran Squad Oiakos: The Tenth Squad is led by Veteran-Sergeant Davarus Oiakos. Notable Members of the Knights of Ghraca First-Captain Heran Vespillo: Vespillo is a venerated hero of the Astral Wolves, although he was only recently elevated to the rank of First-Captain, his predecessor being the Astral Wolves legend, First-Captain Scipio Arcavian. Although through unusual circumstances, Vespillo's experience and skill was acknowledged, and as a former Centurion of the Caemurin honour-guard, he had shown exceptional acts of valour. Through this, he jumped past captaincy and was elevated as First-Captain, yet none of the present Captains went against the Chapter Masters words. The First-Captain has since then proved his Lord's trust, bringing victory to the Astral Wolves on several occasions with only few casualties. Vespillo is known to favour music and poetry above all save for war, which has given him a close relations with Captain Eugelon of the 5th Company. Veteran-Sergeant Tydarius: Tydarius is part of the honour-guard located at Safehold, and was elected for the honour since the Battle of Safehold where the Astral Knights sacrificed themselves. Tydarius formerly led Command Squad Torquil. Tydarius is clad in an ornate suit of Terminator armour, the tradition of the Astral Wolves. Veteran-Sergeant Jorlaen: Jorlaen formerly led Terminator Squad Ziomedes. He joined First-Captain Vespillo during the 13th Black Crusade to board the tainted battle barge Winged Avenger. When Jorlaen, First-Captain Vespillo and Veteran-Sergeant Septus of the 2nd Company were seperated from the main force, the trio were engaged by Gnaeus Imbrex, Champion of the Gorewolves. In the ensuing battle, Jorlaen was killed by the traitor. First-Sergeant Meneon Etocles: Etocles is a vaunted sergeant of the 1st company, having fought as part of the 1st for over 3 centuries. Following the Badab War, Etocles and his squad was permitted to go to war in the few suits of Cataphractii pattern terminator armour that the Chapter still had kept in the Vaults of Dioram. Since then, Etocles has fought with furious vigour to stay true to the expectations of the Chapter.